


圈套

by Rumoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoxi/pseuds/Rumoxi
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	圈套

Frisk最近有些苦恼。

她好像喜欢上自己的班主任了。

是这学期的事情，当Toriel校长宣布原来的班主任辞职回家后，这只奇特的怪物便拖着懒散的步伐走进教室。

他把教材扔到讲台上，用仅有骨架的手松了松胸前的领带，然后在全班好奇的目光中开口：

“我是Sans，骷髅Sans。从今天起就是你们的新班主任了，希望大家不要因为前辈的离去而感到‘骨’独。”

他边说边眨了下一边的眼眶，滑稽的面容惹得众人哄堂大笑。

Frisk也在大笑的行列中，她擦着眼角，在朦胧的视线里记下这次初见。

~*~

不得不说，Sans是位好老师——虽然他经常表现得十分懒惰。

比如，在全体师生里，只有他穿着粉嫩的毛绒拖鞋大摇大摆地穿梭在校园中，却能获得每月最佳教师奖；又比如，他不定时地翘班去吃小卖部的便宜热狗，还能在某所大学里开设讲座。

也许正是因为这种矛盾，学校才没有开除他吧。

Frisk用笔杆戳着下巴，歪了歪脑袋，然后在笔记本里补上这句话。

“哟！”

突如其来的声音从耳后传来，女孩吓了一跳，转过头去查看来人。

“Chara！都说过别这样了！”好友嬉笑的面容在眼前放大，Frisk不满地嗔怪了一句。

“抱歉抱歉。”Chara很没诚意地说，随后走到女孩前面的位子反着坐下，“你又在写骷髅观察日记？”

“嗯……”女孩合起本子竖在脸上，试图遮掩因害羞而泛红的面颊，“还有，他叫Sans，不叫骷髅，你得尊敬老师。”

“呔，我才不想管那个微笑垃圾袋叫老师。”Chara撇撇嘴不满地嘟囔道，“怪物们追捧就算了，为什么连你也喜欢他？那只是一副骨架子而已。”

Frisk沉默了。

会喜欢上一个骷髅怪物，也是她始料未及的。十五六岁的少女，心思总是这样令人难以琢磨。在荷尔蒙的作用下，正值青春期的人类女孩开始追寻各种新鲜刺激的事物，从游乐园里的过山车到半夜三点的离家偷跑，只要是不危及生命的事她基本都做过，并且每次都能很好地把大人们糊弄过去。但等到躁动不堪的灵魂平静下来后，席卷全身的便是一片空虚。

不论过着多么充实的校园生活，只要当夜幕降临，钻入被窝的女孩总会感到很失落。

心里空荡荡的。

亲人、朋友，甚至连化作物质的欲望，都无法填满那空洞。

但是Sans，这只奇特的骷髅不一样。

他作为班主任却丝毫没有威严感，与其说是老师，不如将其比作喜剧明星来得更好。他上的课从来都不会枯燥乏味，他能把抽象的物理学讲成如梦似幻的故事，而生物学则成了他骨手中的一幅美丽画卷。

向来讨厌理科的Frisk在骷髅的教学下，竟成了班中最好学的学生。只要是Sans的课，女孩总会在之后跑去问各种问题，以至全办公室的老师都对她好感度飙升。

好学背后的秘密只有她自己，以及Chara知道。

她想引起这只骷髅的注意。

她想走进这只骷髅的骨生。

这只是个圈套。

从喜欢上Sans的那一刻开始，内心的空洞便被填满了。一直跳动的心脏不断泵出温热的血液，从心房流出，灌满心室，流经全身的血管与器官，最后回到原点，就像那悸动的心绪一样，飞出教室，奔过走廊，来到他身边，最后带回满腔的喜悦。

上课的钟声敲响，Chara见女孩不再说话，无奈地叹了口气，伸出手揉乱她细碎的短发，然后回到自己的座位上。

“那就加油吧。”

好友离开时留下的话语飘荡在Frisk耳边。

加油……如果可以，她也想啊。

心心念念的骷髅老师走上讲台，一如既往地用双关冷笑话开场，活跃气氛后才开启今天的课程。

窗外明媚的阳光穿过透明的玻璃折射在他身上，柔和的光线映衬出棱角分明的头骨，惨白而干枯的骨手捏着一支粉笔，在黑板上写下飘逸俊秀的字。他漆黑的眼窝里似乎永远亮着一点白光，随着脚步的移动，白光闪烁，最终在女孩的瞳孔里轻轻落下。

他在看我吗？！

Frisk激动地攥紧手心，修剪平整的指甲嵌进肉里。

不……应该是错觉吧。

那点白光只是在眼中一闪而过，交汇的视线连一秒都不到。

女孩松开因为指甲的扣握而微微凹陷的手心。

毕竟Sans他……怎么可能注意到我嘛。

~*~

午间充满花香味的空气像一阵阵微风流进室内，不时地拂过骷髅没有皮肤的面骨。

这是第几个了？

看着眼前脸红到耳朵根，双手举着信封的少女，Sans有些无奈。

自从来教书后，他的人气似乎一路飙升，就连隔壁学校的人都知道他今天打了什么颜色的领带。

Well，人气高固然是令骨开心的，但时不时就有女学生送来一封深情告白信——用年轻人的话讲叫做情书的东西，还真是有些棘手。

骷髅挠了挠头骨，面露难色。说实话，他都不知道在哪见过这个女孩，更别提能叫出她的名字了。

“抱歉孩子，我想一个年轻帅气的男孩会比我这个老骨头好一万倍。”

按照以往的说法拒绝这位追求者，Sans没有接过信封，略表歉意后，径直朝小卖部的方向走去。

希望那些热狗还没卖完。

想着无关紧要的东西，思绪飘到宇宙之外的骷髅怪物并没有注意到拐角处另一个躲起来的女孩。

Frisk捏着信封的手指有些颤抖。

所以说她要怎样加油啦。

本校人气第一高的男骷髅从未接受过任何人或者怪物的追求，有人猜测他是不是不喜欢小姑娘，但是当办公室某位超御姐女教师也展开追求后，他依旧表现的很冷淡，甚至极其严肃地拒绝了。

难道说他是Gay？学生甲猜测。

嗯……很有可能，毕竟真正熟悉他的，只有他的兄弟Papyrus，校长Toriel，以及Undyen和Alphys老师了。学生乙肯定。

除去校长有丈夫，最后两人是情侣外，只剩Papyrus了啊。学生丙附和。

是Gay吧。学生丁总结。

是Gay啊。学生甲乙丙恍然大悟。

于是从不缺少八卦话题的学校里又冒出一条劲爆新闻：

三年×班的Sans老师喜欢男性。

当然这条新闻当事人是不知道的。

不仅不知道，现在还正优哉游哉地吃着便宜热狗。

Frisk觉得让他接受自己的心意简直比等Toby更新DR第二章还难，所以还是让这份青涩的爱恋怄烂在肚子里比较好。毕竟暗恋还能有自我内心的独角戏，告白被拒的话她估计这辈子都不会想来学校了。

听说过传闻，见识过现场的女孩暗戳戳地拾起碎了一地的少女心，决定继续进行这场没有结果的单恋。

~*~

单恋从来都是痛苦的。

自Sans来教他们班后已经过了一年，除了那条劲爆的新闻不攻自破外，其他的一切似乎都没有变化。

骷髅依旧经常去吃热狗，年轻的女学生们依旧不肯放弃追求，而Frisk，依旧没有把那封画着金色花的情书送出去。

被某人称作“骷髅观察日记”的本子已经写满了两个，上面密密麻麻地记录了连Sans自己都不知道的小习惯，以及用各种颜色的笔做的批注。

每种颜色都代表了一种想法，每种想法组合起来不外乎就是一句话。

『我喜欢Sans』

Sans、 Sans……女孩趴在课桌上轻轻嘀咕着，把这个简单却又刻入灵魂深处的音节放在嘴里重复了好几遍，就像是第一次知道这个名字的发音似的。

因为经常跑办公室的缘故，骷髅怪物已经跟她很熟稔了。午餐的时候会时不时递给她根热狗，或者在放学讨论完问题后，披着火焰般耀眼的夕阳护送她回家，这时候有小概率的机会吃到巷子里的好棒冰。

但也仅限如此了。

普通的师生关系而已。

用更深一点的话说：

普通的朋友关系而已。

打开书包看了看放在夹层里的信封，女孩陷入苦恼。这封信前前后后修改了十多次才写成，结果过了一年都没有勇气送出去，真是人生一大悲哀。

心底泛起一阵酸涩，女孩从桌肚里掏出一张纸，落笔在上面写下一句话。

那是张关于报考高中学校的志向书，而Frisk写字的地方正是填写第一志愿的空白处。

第一志愿：想成为老师的新娘。

傻笑几声，女孩顺手把其他资料也给补了，并在姓名栏内用黑色签字笔一笔一划仔细地填入自己的名字。

无果的现实并不妨碍她做幼稚的白日梦。

“Frisk！能出来一下吗？”隔壁班的好友在外面呼唤，女孩放下笔朝门口走去。

——

大抵过了五分钟才回来，Frisk回到桌前重新坐下。

等等……她的志向表呢？

“明明是放在桌子上的呀……”女孩手忙脚乱地找了一阵，结果连纸张的影子都看不到。

“Chara！你看到我桌上的纸了吗？”找寻不到，女孩决定问问好友。

“噢！志向表吗？我刚刚收过去了。”Chara嘬着巧克力牛奶回答。

“什么！”Frisk犹如被雷劈般愣在原地，“我怎么不知道这节课下课就要收！”

“刚刚班长讲的，说是那个垃圾袋的意思。”

完了。Frisk脑子糊成一团。

那种东西被他看到，那她可真的没有脸来学校了。

现在去办公室应该还来得及！至少可以把那张纸先弄回来！

保持你的决心Frisk！

~*~

走廊内脚步声急促，女孩细碎的棕色短发在午后的空气中飞扬。

“唰——”的一声，Frisk用前所未有的粗鲁拉开办公室的门。

那只骷髅正翘着腿坐在靠背椅上看资料，剪裁得体的白衬衫在阳光的照射下有些透明，隐隐能看见里面的根根肋骨。

“Hey……kid.”Sans似乎没想到她会这么着急的过来，低哑的嗓音有些干涩。

女孩没敢看他的脸，开门后眼神直往他手里的资料飘。

『××学校高中报考志向表』

『姓名：Frisk』

死了。

这是女孩的第一反应。

得赶紧糊弄过去！

这是第二反应。

“San……老师！这是别人的恶作剧！所以我现在才会过来！”话刚说出口，Frisk就想一巴掌把自己掀死，这种蹩脚的谎言也亏她想得出来。

“Emmm,还给你？”骷髅有些尴尬地把纸张递过去。

抢过纸张，女孩头也不回地跑掉了。

望着她落荒而逃的背影，Sans忍住笑把手骨放到自己的眉眶上。

想当我的新娘么……真是太可爱了。

看来这一年多的努力并没有白费。

向来懒惰的骷髅突然开始勤快教书，这个消息曾让Papyrus震惊得三天没有做意面。

当然，勤快背后的秘密只有他自己知道。

他想引起这个女孩的注意。

他想走进这个女孩的人生。

这只是个圈套。

拥有蜜糖般金色瞳眸的女孩不知何时勾走了他的魂魄，从某一刻开始，她的一颦一笑都牵动着他的心。于是从不缺乏耐心的骷髅开始了他的计划，设下圈套，引诱不知情的人类一步一步陷入其中，再也无法自拔。

Well，照目前的情况看，他的计划还是很成功的。

狡猾的骷髅怪物将上翘的嘴角咧得更高，惨白的面骨在阴影中微微泛起蓝色。

放下手骨，他从裤子口袋里摸出两件东西。

一张模糊不清的照片，和一封画着金色花的信。

照片似乎是偷拍的，上面的女孩笑靥如花。而那封信，上面有用黑色签字笔一笔一划仔细地写下的一行字。

『For Sans.』

没关系kid，你的“第一志愿”，我会帮你实现。

**End.**

~*~

小剧场：

“嗯？我的情书呢？”回到教室的Frisk发现自己藏在书包夹层里的信不见了。

“哦那个啊，我帮你给垃圾袋了。”还没喝完牛奶的Chara悠闲地走过来。

“？？？”Frisk当机三秒钟，然后……

“CHAAAAARAAAAA！！！！！”

Chara吐舌溜.jpg（其实志向书的事也是她干的）


End file.
